An Uncomfortable Misunderstanding
by SuperKirbyLand234
Summary: During his quest to save Princess Zelda and defeat Calamity Ganon, Link discovers Kilton's monster shop and decides to buy a Lizalfo mask which will fool the monsters into thinking he's one of them. But when Link tries it out to see if it really works, he finds out that it does work...a little too well. (Lemon)


(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild or any of its characters, settings, concepts, or creatures; all credit goes to the original creators at Nintendo. Please support the official release).

(Side Note: Link doesn't talk in this story).

~An Uncomfortable Misunderstanding~

After reclaiming Divine Beast Vah Ruta, Link had left Zora's Domain and decided to head to the nearest village to restock on normal arrows and ingredients for dishes. Since the closest village he knew was Kakariko Village and it was a long walk, Link decided to stop by the Wetland Stable to take one of the horses he had boarded and ride to the village.

Link decided to take Nutmeg, a chocolate brown mare with white spots on her legs, back and rear end that he caught near a river by some old ruins; he thanked the stable hand and rode his horse to Kakariko Village, being careful to avoid running into any monsters but stopping every so often to help any passersby who were being attacked by them.

Link slowly rode into the village and stopped near the general store, he walked in and approached the shopkeeper; he had some excavated several pieces of amber and topaz along the path on his way to Zora's Domain, so he decided to sell all it to the shopkeeper to gain more rupees. At this point in time, he had over ten thousand rupees in his possession as he had sold to local merchants any items he didn't need or had use for.

After selling all the raw materials he had, Link went about buying some items from the shopkeeper, such as eggs, swift carrots, goat butter and Bokoblins guts which he used to make elixirs. Link then walked over to the arrow shop and purchased about fifteen arrows, bringing the total number he carried up to ninety; after getting what he needed, Link was about to mount Nutmeg and head off on his way when he noticed something he hadn't seen the last time he was in the village.

It looked like a small booth or stand with lights and a few other items tied to the outside of it up on the hill near the Ta'loh Naeg Shrine. Out of curiosity, Link ran up the hill and approached the booth, there was a sign in front of it that said "Fang and Bone Traveling Shop"; Link walked up to the booth and noticed the shopkeeper standing within it with their back turned. The shopkeeper looked like a short and squat man with an elongated bald head, dark grey skin and wearing a patchy tunic.

Considering he didn't know how to speak, Link simply tapped on the countertop to get the man's attention. The man heard this sound and quickly turned around to reveal his face, which had rather small eyes, a large fat nose, a wide mouth and a small white mustache. "Well, my first customer? Isn't this swell?! Hello, my name is Kilton and I suppose you're here because you've heard about me setting up my monster shop", said the man.

Link gave him a confused expression, which clued Kilton in to the fact that he couldn't speak. "Not a talker, huh? That's alright, I prefer it if you were a good listener anyway. I'm a bit of a fanatic when it comes to monsters, and I set up my shop to sell my monster wares to anyone looking to buy. If you got any monster parts on your person, you can exchange them with me for Mon, which is a currency I created specifically for purchasing my wares. Got any monster parts?", said Kilton.

Now Link's curiosity was peeked, he reached into his pack and pulled out all the monster parts he carried, and since he had been encountering all manner of evil creatures ever since he started his quest, he had quite a lot of monster parts on hand. So much so that when Kilton exchanged it for Mon, the amount of parts he had given to him equated to over two thousand Mon. "Wow, so many parts! You must be a monster fanatic too! Either that or you hunt them professionally, either way, take a look and see what you'd like to buy", said Kilton.

Link looked at the variety of items Kilton held, he first spotted the bottles of Monster Extract; Link remembered it could be used to make certain meals, so he purchased about four bottles of it. Then he noticed something odd: hanging on bunch of hooks were what looked like crudely made masks resembling monsters, such as Bokoblins, Moblins, Lizalfos, and Lynels. Link pointed up at the masks with a questioning expression, "Oh those are my Monster Masks, wearing those will fool any monster into thinking you're one of them.

"Its a great way of observing them up close in their natural habitats and maybe learn more about them. If you'd like to purchase one, or maybe all of them I have plenty, take your pick. I have to warn you though, the Lynel mask will only work temporarily because Lynels are quite smart and they're not easily fooled by the masks", said Kilton. Link took a look at the array of masks, thinking to himself about how easy it would've been to avoid monster attacks if he could fool them into believing he was one of them.

Link gestured to the Lizalfo Mask, indicating that it was the one he wanted; Kilton reached up and grabbed the mask, handing to Link who in turn gave him the amount of Mon needed to pay for it. Link wanted to test the mask to see how well it actually worked so he slipped it onto his head, waved goodbye to Kilton and ran back down the hill to his horse.

Kilton waved in return, happy to have had such good business for his newly opened shop; he turned around to rearrange some of his wares when he noticed something was off, "Hey one of my hunting masks is missing...the one that looks like a Lizalfo. What happened to...oh no! Hey...wait!", he called out but it was too late. Link had long since mounted Nutmeg and rode out of the village, Kilton watched him ride away with a nervous look on his face. "Oh I hope he won't be too mad or worse ask for a refund!", he muttered.

Link rode his horse towards the wetlands because if memory served him correctly, there were quite a few Lizalfos wandering around or swimming in the deepest parts of the water; once he found a part of land that was large and flat but was dry enough to sit due to being above the water level, Link dismounted Nutmeg and tied her reigns to a nearby tree and ran off of to find a Lizalfo to test the mask out.

He soon came upon one, a silver Lizalfo which, in Link's experience, were very hard to kill because they were strengthened by Calamity Ganon's dark magic, which is what also gave them their unique coloration. Link took a deep breath and steeled himself, pulling out his sword in case the mask wouldn't work and the reptilian monster decided to attack him. The silver Lizalfo immediately noticed him and Link tensed up as it began to slowly approach him, but rather than attack him, it looked at him curiously.

It bobbed its head to and fro, and then it stuck out its tongue and licked the side of the mask; Link was surprised by this because after licking the mask, the silver Lizalfo looked as though it was pondering over the taste before looking back down at Link while making weird gestures, but he merely assumed it was just something they do around their own kind.

Feeling satisfied that the mask will keep these monsters away from him, Link sheathed his sword and walked back over to where his horse was tied to and decided to set up camp for the night. He used some wood and flint to make a campfire, then he placed some vegetables and fish onto three skewers and used a pair of small tree branches to hold the skewers over the fire so they'd cook. While turning the skewers over so they'd cook evenly, Link couldn't help but notice that the same silver Lizalfo was lingering close to his campsite.

Link wasn't too worried about it, as long as he kept the mask securely on his head, it wouldn't attack him; he simply ignored it and proceeded to eat his dinner, but then he began to think that maybe it might've been hungry so Link reached into his pack and pulled out the few sunset fireflies he had caught. He tossed them over to the Lizalfo and watched it grab the small bugs and began munching on them; it actually made Link chuckle as he watched the silly way it ate the glowing insects.

After finishing his meal, Link then removed his tunic and trousers and walked towards a spot of deep water so he could bathe; despite the fact that the water was just the tiniest bit chilly due to the breezy nighttime air, it still felt good to be able to wash all the dirt and sweat from his body from the long and exhausting day he had. Again, he kept the mask on to keep the Lizalfo from attacking him, which also meant he'd have to find a small river or stream somewhere else in the morning in order to wash his hair, he knew if he took it off now the silver Lizalfo would surely attack him by spitting water at him or striking at him with its tail or the sword it held.

As he was cleaning the dirt off his arms, Link didn't notice that the silver Lizalfo had walked into the water and was slowly swimming towards him; after he decided he was clean enough, Link turned around and wadded his way back to the shallow water but before he could grab his clothes from the log he laid them on, he felt himself being tackled to the ground from behind.

He strained to turn his head in order to look behind him and see what it was that tackled him, Link saw that it was the silver Lizalfo that knocked him over and was now pinning him to the ground; it had its scaly hands clasped around his arms and held him down on the wet grassy ground. Its feet had pinned his legs to the floor and, much to Link's embarrassment, his rear end was slightly elevated off the ground.

_(This is where the Lemon starts, skip it if you don't want to read it)._

Starting to get freaked out by the creature's behavior, Link tried to pull free but it was futile as the reptilian monster was much stronger than he was and hadn't drank a Mighty Elixir recently in order to increase his strength. He tensed up and gasped as a long, slender tongue extended from within the Lizalfo's mouth, licking Link's face and neck, tasting him as he squirmed beneath it.

Feeling exposed and vulnerable, Link briefly tried to struggle away, but all thoughts of escape were driven from his mind in a heartbeat as he felt something warm and slimy touch him in his most sensitive area, causing him to involuntarily arch his back and let out a small moan.

Confused yet pleased with the reaction it was getting, the silver Lizalfo gave Link's rapidly hardening cock another lick, and another; then it wrapped its long multicolored tongue around his rock-hard member and began pumping it up and down, up and down…

Link's mind had nearly shut down from the overwhelming pleasure, a pleasure of the kind he'd never experienced before in his life. As the Lizalfo continued, Link's body automatically bucked into the tongue, moaning uncontrollably as he felt an odd heat in his belly rising higher, and higher…

Then, his mind and vision went white as an overwhelming wave of this amazing feeling his him, crying out in his first orgasm as his seed spilled out of him.

The Lizalfo curiously licked up the seed, enjoying the taste as Link panted in the afterglow, before moving its tongue down to explore him further.

Link dimly felt the tongue leaving his member…and arched his back in shock as something else suddenly pressed against his puckered entrance. He stuttered half-formed words, trying to get away…but deep down, he didn't want the Lizalfo to stop, for some reason he couldn't fathom. From his position, Link couldn't see that a hemipenes had protruded from a skin pocket between the Lizalfo's legs.

The ability to form coherent thoughts was ripped away from him as the hemipenes entered him, gently sliding in and out, rubbing its bumpy surface along his insides as his member rapidly stood to attention again.

Link could only writhe and moan as the silver Lizalfo probed deep inside of him…then, its hemipenes brushed against a bundle of nerves in him that he didn't know existed, making him arch his back and moan loudly in shock.

Curious at his reaction, the Lizalfo rammed into the same spot again, and again, and again, nearly drowning Link in pleasure. Just when he'd thought it couldn't possibly get any more amazing, it suddenly did. As Link had another mind-blowing climax, his seed spurting out again, the Lizalfo decided it was time, unable to hold itself back any longer as its hemipenes began hardening.

Link felt the Lizalfo release its grip from his arms and moving to stand over him, possibly to check if he was still alive. He could then feel it grab him by the waist and roll him over onto his back, but the exhaustion he felt kept him from opening his eyes to see what it was doing.

Link only half-heartedly tried to get away as he felt the Lizalfo licking his entrance briefly to be sure it was properly lubricated, then positioning its front paws on his waist in order to hold him in place. Above him, he felt the Lizalfo move, and then felt a hot, hard pressure at his rear, which increased as he instinctively drew in a sharp breath…

Suddenly, the head of the Lizalfo's hemipenes slipped into him. Link arched his back, pressing against the chest of the reptilian monster above him as he breathed raggedly.

The silver Lizalfo repositioned its stance, then continued pushing forward, slowly sliding its massive length deeper and deeper into Link, who was experiencing such intense pleasure that he thought he must have died.

Any semblance of thoughts that formed in his head scrambled into gibberish and faded away into nothing.

Finally, the Lizalfo was fully buried in him, stopping just before its knot entered him. Link slowly adjusted to the huge member inside of him, shuddering in both pleasure and pain…he felt so, so full as the pain slowly faded, allowing the pleasure to wash over him fully now that the pain barrier was gone. The Lizalfo then slowly pulled out until just the head of its hemipenes was in Link, then pushed back in, causing Link to give a lustful, shuddering moan.

Link kept moaning as it gave a second thrust, then a third, then a fourth…

And then, after pulling out to the head for its fifth thrust, the Lizalfo re-angled itself, and thrust forward again. Its hemipenes rubbed hard against the same bundle of nerves from before as it probed deep into Link, and the world fell out from under him as he arched his back hard and gave the loudest, most lust-filled moan he had given since this had all started.

The Lizalfo knew it had found the perfect angle...and so, it kept thrusting and thrusting, its thrusts slowly but steadily getting faster, harder, sending Link straight into heaven as he came again, his seed spurting onto his stomach and chest. Even after the intense pleasure caused Link to pass out, it continued to thrust inside of him until it finally came, its seed spurting deep within Link's body.

_(The Lemon ends here, skip to here to avoid reading if you don't want to read it)._

The sun rose over the hills the very next morning, bringing with it warm weather but with a slight breeze. Link groaned as he strained to open his eyes, the bright sunlight forcing him to close them again; he lazily rolled over onto his side and took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. When he opened his eyes again, Link saw the silver Lizalfo crouched down on the ground, its body color having turned green due to it camouflaging with the grass.

That's when his memory of what happened last night came rushing back to him like a raging river: for some reason he couldn't fathom, the Lizalfo had forcefully mated with him and for another reason he couldn't fathom, Link had somewhat enjoyed it. The thoughts he had were wrong but he couldn't help enjoying what had happened to him, though he did wonder why it even happened in the first place.

Link slowly sat up and that's when he realized he was still wearing the Lizalfo mask on his head, so he assumed that it had something to do with his little night of unasked passion. Link limped over to his pack and reached around inside of it until he found an Energizing Elixir, he drank it down in one gulp, restoring his stamina.

Once that was done, he walked back into the deep water and began washing the dried up seed and sweat from his body, he also slowly wadded away from his campsite and hid behind a tree that grew up from the water; once he was sure he was perfectly hidden from the silver Lizalfo's sight, he took off the mask and quickly washed his hair. After washing it, Link shook his hair dry and quickly slipped the mask back on.

He swam back over to his campsite and walked out of the water, using a cloak he pulled out of his pack to dry his body before hanging it out to dry on a branch on a nearby tree; Link then sat down by the campfire and pulled out some milk, an egg, some Tabantha wheat, some goat butter and cane sugar.

He used these ingredients to make a plain crepe to have for breakfast, washing it down with another bottle of fresh milk; Link then stood up once he was finished and reached into his pack again, pulling out five apples to feed to Nutmeg, who was still tied to the tree. After feeding her, he untied her from the tree, climbed onto her saddle and began riding her in the direction of Kakariko Village; he needed to find Kilton and ask him if the mask he was wearing was responsible for that silver Lizalfo forcing itself upon him.

Speaking of the reptilian monster, Link looked behind him and saw that, much to his relief, it hadn't been following him, so once he was at a far enough distance, he took the mask on and placed it back inside of his pack. Upon entering the village, Link dismounted Nutmeg and was about to walk up the hill when he noticed that the shop wasn't there; he ran up the hill and approached the sign, taking a closer look at it.

It read "Fang and Bone Monster Shop, open only at night".

That didn't really explain why the shop wasn't there but regardless, Link decided that it wasn't best to loiter around the village until nightfall, so he left and went to continue his quest in the meantime.

Hours later, after activating three Sheikah Towers, completing five shrine quests, fighting off a group of Bokoblins and stopping for lunch, Link noticed that the sun had finally set and nighttime had come upon Hyrule once again. He hopped onto Nutmeg's back and rode his way back to Kakariko Village, where this time, the Fang and Bone shop was upon the hill once again.

Link ran up the hill to the shop and tapped on the counter, getting Kilton's attention. The strange man turned around and was surprised to see Link standing before him, holding the Lizalfo mask and giving him an expression of annoyance.

"Oh you're back...and I see you've brought the mask with you. Look, I might to tell you before but you left too quickly before I could. I may have accidentally sold you one of my special hunting masks, they're just like the ordinary ones except these has been doused in the female pheromones of the monsters they resemble. People who like to hunt monsters professionally or for sport wear these types of masks specifically to lure monsters to them to make it easier to kill them.

"The scent of the female pheromones unleashes the primal mating instinct within the monsters and if you're not quick enough with your sword or bow and arrows or whichever weapon you prefer, the males will mistake you for a female and swiftly try to mate with you. I take it...you've already had an encounter with a male Lizalfo?", said Kilton.

Even if Link could speak, he didn't have to answer the question because after hearing the explanation, his face immediately turned as red as a Hylian Shroom, which was all the answer Kilton needed.

"I see you have. I want you to know that I'm terribly sorry for the unfortunate mix-up and I'm sorry you had to go through that, I was just so excited to have my first customer outside of Skull Lake that I might've not been paying attention to what I was doing. Tell you what: to make it up to you, I'll give you a full refund and I'll throw in some ordinary masks for free, and I promise you that these will only make the monsters think you're one of them, they won't drive them to mate with you", said Kilton.

Link accepted the man's offer, while he was still a bit peeved he knew it was wrong to hold a grudge, especially against such a humble man who only wanted to make a living and in his excitement for business made an honest mistake; he accepted his Mon back and the new masks with a grateful smile.

Then Link decided to give something to Kilton as a token of his gratitude and to show there was no hard feelings. He walked over to a nearby cooking pot over a campfire and pulled out two bundles of Tabantha wheat, cane sugar, goat butter and a bottle of Monster Extract from his pack; he placed the ingredients into the cooking pot and within a few minutes, he held a freshly baked Monster Cake in his hands.

Link walked back over to Kilton and handed him the odd purple confection, "Monster Cake?! Oh, I've always wanted to taste this. Thank you so much, young fellow and again, I'm sorry for the 'inconvenience' and the uncomfortable situation it put you in", he said happily. Link smiled back and waved goodbye before heading back down the hill, mounting Nutmeg and leaving the village to continue on his quest to defeat Ganon and save Zelda.

Kilton took a bite from the cake, smiling at it rather bittersweet taste before turning around to take stock of his inventory. That was when he nearly choked on the monstrous confection when he saw that the ordinary Bokoblin, Moblin, Lizalfo and Lynel masks were still in his possession.

Kilton smacked himself in the forehead as he knew it was too late to tell Link because he watched him leave the village already, he also held an expression of fear and sympathy at the thought of Link being forcefully mated with a group of Bokoblins, Lizalfos, and, even more terrifyingly, those giant Moblins and a Lynel.

"I sincerely hope that young fellow is as strong as he looks in order to take all that...and if he does survive all of that, I hope he's as forgiving the fifth or sixth time as he was the first", said Kilton as he took another nervous bite from his Monster Cake.

~The End~

Author's Note: That's the end of my first Legend of Zelda fanfic. I got this idea because I had finished playing Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild about a month after I got it as a Christmas present two years ago, but I decided to continue playing it recently because I figured there some shrines and other things I missed. This second playthrough introduced me to Kilton and his shop where you can buy those monster masks, and after seeing how cute and silly the monsters, with the exception of the Lynel, acted when you wear the masks, I got this idea while thinking "image if these masks worked too well". So anyway, that's the story, hoped you enjoyed and leave me your reviews. Until next time, this is SuperKirbyLand234 signing out!


End file.
